Son dos et elle
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Encore une fois, ce dos s'éloigne, toujours plus, malgré les efforts, malgré les progrès. Toujours inaccessible. Mais elle est là, elle. Et peut-être qu'au fond, c'est la seule chose qui compte. -OS-
Sa joue était contre la terre froide. Ses mains, malgré la douleur d'avoir serré ses sabres si longtemps, gardaient toujours les armes en poing. Néanmoins, il était incapable de les lever de nouveau. Son corps, blessé, à bout de force, gisait misérablement sur le sol et lui criait, avec une sorte de défi dans la voix, qu'il avait perdu. Encore une fois. Il avait peut-être fait mieux mais pas assez bien. Il n'était pas monté assez loin. N'était pas devenu assez fort.

Le souffle court, il respira un moment l'odeur de la terre, de l'herbe. Son ouïe percevait le bruit d'une rivière, pas très loin. Le soleil de l'après-midi venait caressait doucement sa joue. Peut-être en un signe de réconfort. Ne t'en fais pas. Ca ira mieux la prochaine fois.

A nouveau, ce dos s'éloignait. Toujours plus loin. A chaque combat, il avait l'impression que le fossé entre eux se creusait. Pourtant, il progressait. Il avait tout sacrifié pour ça. Mais l'écart qu'il y avait était encore loin d'être comblé.

Le dos s'éloignait, sans un mot, sans un geste. Il partait. Et lui, restait au sol. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement pour le retenir. Pour retenter sa chance. Immobile, la face contre la terre.

Ca avait été un beau combat. Bien comme il fallait. Comme il en avait toujours rêvé. Avec les sabres qui s'affrontent et s'entre-choquent, les puissances qui se font face, les volontés qui se défient. Un combat avec tous les éléments essentiels pour qu'il soit exceptionnel et inoubliable.

Il avait mis en œuvre tout ce qu'il avait acquis depuis. Bien déterminé à toucher ce dos. Malgré cela, il n'avait même pas pu l'effleurer. Il avait souffert, tenu bon, s'était relevé, encore et toujours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Jusqu'à ce que son corps crie _non_ ! Pas de miracle, cette fois. Tout s'était dérobé sous lui. Tout avait tourné et il s'était retrouvé face contre terre. Il ne s'était pas relevé, cette fois-ci. Il n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement pas plus qu'il n'avait lâché ses sabres. Preuve qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois. Car tant que ses sabres étaient en sa possession, il y aurait toujours une prochaine fois.

Il était encore trop faible. Trop petit. Trop frêle pour rattraper ce dos. Alors qu'il gisait au sol, une vague de désespoir le submergea. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il être encore aussi loin de Kyo, alors qu'il avait atteint ses limites ? Pourquoi ? N'y arriverait-il donc jamais ? Lui qui avait vécu pour ça, s'était battu et endurci pour ça. Ce seul et unique rêve.

Cependant, il gardait également espoir. Kyo l'avait reconnu. Il s'était retourné et avait accepté le duel. Malgré sa défaite, il avait au moins eu droit au sourire, au regard admirateur et reconnaissant de l'homme aux yeux de démon. Et ce n'était pas rien. Il avait perdu un combat, mais gagné une estime incomparable. Peut-être était-ce finalement l'unique chose qu'il souhaitait.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. A la fois douce et ferme. Cette main l'attrapa par le col de son kimono et le releva. L'assit contre un arbre. A l'ombre.

Il esquissa un sourire. Elle était là. Elle ne parlait pas mais elle était là. C'était l'essentiel. La main, délicatement, dégagea son front des quelques mèches de cheveux où se mêlaient terre, sang et sueur.

Il continua de penser à ce dos, qui s'éloignait toujours plus. Ce dos, si lointain, si difficile d'accès. Puis la sensation d'un tissu sur son visage le ramena à la réalité. Et il pensa à elle. Elle qui essuyait ses plaies. En silence. Elle qui était toujours à ses côtés. Qui avait regardé le combat sans rien dire. Qui avait observé la lutte sans rien faire. Juste spectatrice. Et qui, à présent, était là, près de lui. Douce et délicate, pour une fois. A nouveau, il eut un sourire.

* * *

-Pourquoi je dois te soigner, d'abord ? grommela Tokito en aidant Akira à retirer le haut de son kimono, afin qu'elle puisse le panser.

-Parce que c'est toi qui le veux, répondit le samouraï. Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Il se reçut une énorme claque derrière la tête et il laissa échapper un gémissement.

-N'importe quoi, je te soigne juste pour que tu ne crèves pas avant qu'on se soit battus ! Après, quand j'aurai eu ma revanche, tu pourras bien clamser dans ton coin, je n'en aurai rien à faire.

-Tu vois que tu arrives à avoir la réponse à ta question toute seule, constata alors Akira avec son large sourire narquois. Pas la peine de la poser, alors.

-Crétin, fulmina la blonde.

Cependant, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle s'était réellement inquiétée, pendant le combat. Elle avait réellement eu peur. Non pas en raison du fait qu'elle n'aurait pas sa revanche, s'il mourrait là. Mais en raison du fait que s'il mourrait maintenant, elle se retrouverait sans lui. Lui à qui elle s'était tellement attachée. Lui, dont la seule présence parvenait à la faire sourire. Lui, dont le seul sourire parvenait à faire battre son cœur. Lui, dont le cœur de glace anéantissait tout espoir d'un quelconque sentiment envers elle.

A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, ça lui faisait mal. Et ça la mettait en colère de penser à une telle chose. Alors elle oubliait. Elle parlait d'autre chose. Elle l'insultait, l'embêtait. Tout ça pour cacher son véritable fond.

Après avoir désinfecté les plaies, elle s'occupa de les panser. Sans dire un mot, les sourcils froncés et une légère moue sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle l'aida à se rhabiller et lui conseilla de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques, pour éviter la réouverture des blessures.

-D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais même pas bouger de là, conclut-elle.

Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur ses lèvres fines :

-Je veux bien être gentille pour une fois et t'apporter à manger pour les quelques jours où tu ne décolleras pas de ton arbre.

Elle imagina un instant Akira passer trois, quatre, cinq jours entiers assis contre cet arbre, à attendre que ses blessures cicatrisent suffisamment pour qu'il puisse de nouveau bouger sans risque. Ca lui ferait les pieds ! Il cesserait de la regarder de haut et comprendrait qu'il est désormais soumis à son bon vouloir.

Elle se leva rapidement, comme si elle allait réellement l'abandonner là. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas, une main la retint par le poignet.

-Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Il eut un nouveau sourire narquois.

-Si je dois rester là, je m'en fiche que tu manifeste ta grande gentillesse légendaire en m'apportant à manger.

D'un geste ferme malgré son bras douloureux, il l'obligea à se rasseoir à côté de lui.

-La seule chose que je veux, c'est toi.

Son sourire changea de forme et devint totalement irrésistible. Tokito se sentit rougir et se gifla mentalement. Elle dégagea son poignet avec violence.

-Minable ! lâcha-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester ici juste parce que môssieur veut de la compagnie ?

-Oui, je le crois, répondit calmement le jeune homme, amusé.

-Pff… crétin. T'es vraiment bête, toi.

Néanmoins, elle ne bougea pas. L'un et l'autre savait que c'était vrai : elle resterait avec lui juste parce qu'elle aimait être avec lui. Après tant de temps passé à voyager ensemble, ils pouvaient se passer de mots pour se comprendre.

Akira passa son bras autour des épaules de Tokito et l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa faire et vint poser sa tête au creux de son cou, en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Oui, ils pouvaient se passer de ces mots stupides qui consistent à exprimer haut et fort tous les états d'âme, les troubles et les sentiments. Ils se comprenaient par le silence. Et savaient, l'un et l'autre, que, derrière leurs disputes stériles, ils s'adoraient.

Tokito esquissa un micro-sourire. Il avait raison. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle resterait avec lui, quoiqu'il fasse. Parce que désormais, sans lui, sa vie lui paraitrait morne, terne. Qui la taquinerait, qui lui taperait sur les nerfs, qui lui sourirait, qui lui ferait des frayeurs en se lançant dans un combat pareil ? Qui pourrait la faire se sentir vivante, tout simplement, s'il n'était plus là ?

Akira repensa à ce dos, qui s'était éloigné, un peu plus loin, toujours plus loin. Ce dos, qu'il ne gagnerait certainement jamais. Mais en contre-partie, il avait gagné autre chose, de tout aussi formidable. Il avait gagné un visage, un sourire, un cœur. Un être qu'il adorait et qu'il chérissait, même s'il ne le disait pas. En un seul mot, il l'avait gagnée, elle. Et à présent, c'était ça, l'important. Son nouveau rêve. Sa nouvelle voie.

Faire face à ce chemin main dans la main avec elle.


End file.
